Te extrañe
by Inusuki
Summary: Un reencuentro despues de varios años, le dira lo que siente o la dejara ir otra vez.......


"Te extrañe"

Todo comienza un día de invierno en Estados Unidos, una joven se encontraba observando la nieve a través de la ventana de su departamento, que caía poco a poco, en esos instantes se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos, pensando en todos aquellos momentos que había vivido en su infancia, especialmente de sus amigos. "Hace tanto tiempo que no se nada de ellos", pensaba con melancolía. Mientras tanto en un avión que se dirigía con destino a los Estados Unidos, en el cual viajaban un grupo de jóvenes cantantes, la mayoría de ellos dormidos excepto uno, este joven tenia alrededor de 25 años, era muy apuesto, pero tenia algo una mirada triste, "Espero poder volverla a ver por lo menos una vez más".

Al día siguiente, suena el despertador:

Mimi: mmmm….(mientras se estiraba) hora de levantarse.

Se levanta y se mete a bañar, mientras desayunaba se encontraba viendo la televisión, en la cual paso un reportaje sobre un grupo proveniente de Japón, que era todo un éxito, Mimi no le tomo tanta atención, hasta que escuchó el nombre del vocalista…._Yamato Ishida_….Mimi quedo perpleja, "Es Mat….no lo puedo creer", salio a trabajar con esa idea en la cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello "Tengo que verlo, pero…como?"

Mimi había escuchado que el grupo firmaría autógrafos en una plaza en el centro de la ciudad que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, pero seria en la tarde y ella salía en la noche, así que su oportunidad se le había ido entre las manos.

Ya a la salida de su trabajo, se dirigió a su carro pero este no arrancaba, "GENIAL, POR QUE A MI….HUYYY", ya mas relajada "Tendré que caminar a la parada del autobús, que me queda", se dirigía a la parada, cuando empezó a nevar, se apresuro y acelero un poco el paso, pero la nieve caía cada vez mas y mas, empezó a hacer mucho aire y unos papeles que tenia en las manos salieron volando, fue a recogerlos, mi entras que un muchacho que pasa por ahí se ofreció a ayudarle.

Mimi: Muchas gracias, es que hace mucho aire y salieron volando, se lo agradezco mucho (voltea la mirada y se encuentra con un joven que ella conocía, el joven se encontraba mas que atónito de la sorpresa, no podía articular palabra, la tenia enfrente de él, la joven de la cual siempre había estado enamorado)

Mimi: Matt! No puedo creer que seas tu (mientras lo abrazaba, lo que provoco que el joven se sonrojara, pero el correspondió el abrazo con un gran cariño)

Matt: Te extrañe mucho (esto se lo dijo mientras la tenia abrazada y casi en un susurro)

Ya separados, Mimi le explico todo lo sucedido desde la mañana, de que se enteraba de que venia y lo de su coche, mientras que tomaban un café en un restaurante cercano de donde se encontraban.

Mimi: y como han estado los demás los has visto?

Matt: no, con esto de las giras no los he visto, solo se que Sora y Tai son novios y que piensan casarse pronto, Joe como siempre estudiando, Izzi en sus computadoras y que tenia un proyecto muy importante, TK pronto terminara de estudiar y Kari igual, pero dime tu como has estado todos estos años (y como saliendo de la nada le pregunto) tienes novio? ("pero como le pregunte eso", mientras se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya estaba con solo tenerla a su lado)

A lo que ella le contesto

Mimi: pues eh estad muy bien, solamente que siempre me acuerdo de ustedes y los extraño mucho, y la otra pregunta, no tengo novio (bajando un poco la mirada, la cual la puso un poco triste)

Matt: (preocupado) te molesto la pregunta (tomándola de la barbilla y levantándole un poco la cara) perdóname yo….no quería hacerte daño, lo siento….

(pero fue interrumpido)

Mimi: no…. Matt, tu no fuiste, es solamente que me acorde de…..una persona, pero no te preocupes estoy bien (dándole una pequeña sonrisa)

Matt: Mimi yo…perdóname, no quería traerte malos recuerdos

Mimi: no importa, huyy mira lo hora es muy tarde me tengo que ir

Matt: Déjame llevarte a tu casa

Mimi: Gracias

Ya en la entrada del departamento de Mimi

Matt: bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana (dándose la vuelta, pero Mimi lo sujeta del brazo, este de la vuelta y ella le dice)

Mimi: no voy a dejar que te vallas (Matt tomo un color de tomate), que no vez como esta nevando, no se ve nada, es peligroso manejar así, no señor tu te quedas no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi amigo ( y lo introdujo en el departamento)

Matt: pero…pero…es que yo…no (Mimi lo callo poniéndole un dedo en la boca)

Mimi: pero nada, usted se queda aquí, te voy a sacar unas cuantas cobijas, espero que no te moleste dormir en el sillón

Matt: no para nada

Mimi: bueno, lo que se te ofrezca pídemelo, de acuerdo

Matt: si Mimi (mientras la observaba, tenia unas ganas tremendas de tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle todo lo que la amaba, pero con las palabras de "amigo" sabia que ella no lo correspondería)

A la mañana siguiente Matt se despidió de Mimi y salio muy temprano, porque tenía la agenda del día repleta, pero como el coche de Mimi seguía descompuesto le dijo que haría lo posible para pasar por ella al trabajo, para estar un rato más con ella.

Y así pasaron los días, casi un mes, ya que Matt estaría por lo menos 3 meses en ese lugar, ya que todos los conciertos que había dado tuvieron un gran éxito y por lo tanto tuvieron que abrir mas fechas, pero esto no le molestaba del nada a Matt, ya que mientras mas tiempo pasara con ella mejor. Él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella, no podía irse sin decírselo antes así que esa tarde cuando paso por Mimi.

Mimi: Hola Matt (mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla) y como estuvo tu día?

Matt: muy bien, porque me dio tiempo de poder venir a verte

Mimi: (un poco roja) bueno nos vamos

Matt: sabes, quieres ir al parque central a caminar y observar el paisaje, es muy bonito en esta época del año, no lo crees.

Mimi: bueno, creo que tienes razón

Llegando al parque se sentaron a platicar a la orilla del lago

Matt: Mimi, perdona que te lo pregunte otra vez, pero me quede con la intriga, pero porque te entristeciste cuando te pregunte si tenias novio?

Mimi: bueno, es que….tenia un novio al cual yo lo quería muchísimo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo por él, (bajando la mirada) pero el me lastimo muchísimo al engañarme, como pudo, no lo entiendo, siempre estuve ahí para él y no me aprecio (volteando a ver a Matt, este observo que su mirada estaba cristalina y le dijo)

Matt: (con una mirada fría que lo caracterizaba) pues fue un idiota, como puedo engañarte (acercándose un poco a ella y tomando su mejilla con su mano, y cambiando su mirada) yo jamás te haría daño, porque yo si te amo, como no tienes idea. (Matt se acercaba cada vez a ella, Mimi no sabia como reaccionar, si dejarse llevar y corresponder el beso o rechazarlo)

Mimi: Matt…yo (pero era demasiado tarde sus labios estaban ya unidos en un profundo beso)

Matt: (mientras la besaba cada vez más apasionadamente y la recostaba en el pasto, él la abrazaba y ella se dejaba llevar) te amo Mimi

Mimi: (se alejo de él y se puso de pie) me tengo que ir…nos vemos (dándose la vuelta y caminado rápidamente)

Matt: pero… Mimi (se puso de pie y la alcanzo, la agarro del brazo y la acorralo en un árbol, estando ella de espaldas al árbol y él con sus brazos no la dejaba ir) porque huyes de mi.

Mimi: Matt déjame por favor

Matt: Contéstame, no me digas que no te gusto el beso, porque me hubieras rechazado desde el principio

Mimi: no es eso…solo que (bajando la mirada)

Matt: que? Acaso tú no me amas (entristeciéndose pero esperando la respuesta)

Mimi: si, Matt no te amo, así que déjame en paz! (Matt bajo los brazos al oír la repuesta, su corazón estaba destrozado, tenía la mirada perdida, Y Mimi salio del lugar)

Matt: MALDICION! FUI UN ESPUPIDO, COMO PUDE HACERME ILISIONES CON ELLA! (mientras golpeaba el árbol que se encontraba en frente de él y dejaba correr unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales seco de inmediato)

Mimi: (ya en su departamento) no puedo dejarme llevar y se me vuelven a lastimar otra vez, no lo soportaría, no puedo hacerme ilusiones con Matt el se va a ir no va a estar aquí para siempre….no quiero volver a sufrir

Paso un mes desde entonces y Matt se había vuelto insoportable todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor y no quería estar con nadie, solamente podía pensar ella y en el beso que le dio, esto lo enfurecía cada vez más por no poder sacarla de sus pensamientos, una tarde salio a caminar para despejarse los pensamientos y cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar a Mimi con otro joven, este la tenia agarrada de los hombros, pero ella no se veía muy a gusto.

Mimi: que no entiendes, ya note quiero, SUELTAME MAX, ME LASTIMAS!

Max: vamos Mimi, me arrepiento, por favor perdóname, no te supe apreciar, pero ahora que no te tengo te necesito mucho (al oír esto Matt no se aguanto las ganas era él el que le había hecho daño a Mimi)

Matt: que no entiendes idiota que la sueltes (diciendo esto lo empujo para alejarlo de Mimi)

Max: pero que te crees (dándole, mas bien tratándole de dar un puñetazo a Matt, pero como sabemos Matt es bueno para las pelas, así que lo esquivo, pero en cambio este le pudo dar un puñetazo en el estomago, Max se encontraba hincando en el suelo del dolor del golpe)

Matt: Mimi estas bien, no te lastimo

Mimi: no Matt, gracias

Max: no creas que esto a terminado aquí (levantándose y dándole un golpe a Matt, este acertó ya que Matt estaba distraído)

Matt mas enojado que antes le contesto el golpe y así empezó una corta pero dura pelea, al final Matt había recibido unos cuantos golpes pero no tanto como Max, y este termino por irse antes de quedar peor

Mimi se asusto al ver a Matt ya que sangraba de la nariz y de una pequeña parte de la boca.

Mimi: Matt estas bien (acercándose a él y tratando de limpiar un poco de sangre con un pañuelo)

Matt: (muy fríamente le contesto, mientras se quitaba la mano de Mimi) estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Mimi: Matt….será mejor que te limpie tus heridas se te pueden infectar.

Mimi no espero a que Matt le contestara y lo llevo a su departamento que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, mientras Mimi le curaba los golpes a Matt, él no le apartaba la mirada, Mimi se percato de ello y lo miro fijamente,.

Mimi: te duele mucho (diciendo esto acariciándole muy suave mente con su mano)

Matt: no, ya estoy mejor (pero otra vez tratándose de hacerse el fuerte y alejando otra vez su mano)

Mimi: perdóname Matt…..yo no quería hacerte daño

Matt: pero me lo hiciste y mucho

Mimi: Matt…lo que dije, me di cuanta de que siento por ti todo lo contrario

Matt: (viéndola fijamente) que quieres decir?

Mimi: que te amo Matt, pensé que lo nuestro no podía ser, no quería que me lastimaran otra vez, pero me di cuanta que con el simple hecho de no estar junto a ti……me hacia daño yo sola, te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo.

Matt no se pudo resistir más y la beso, esta ves el beso duro mas que el anterior y se volvió mas apasionado, Matt la acariciaba hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer eso, la acercaba cada vez mas a él, quería tenerla lo mas cerca posible y no separarse de ella nunca.

Mimi: te amo Matt

Matt: y yo a ti, como no tienes idea

Al día siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban las cortinas de la habitación, los dos se encontraban abrazados, Mimi estaba dormida, pero Matt se encontraba despierto pensando en la noche anterior era un sueño hecho realidad la tenia a su lado, a la mujer que amaba, a la que pensaba que nunca mas la iba a volver a ver, a la cual pensaba que iba a extrañar para toda su vida y ahora que la tenia solamente pera él, que era suya, nunca mas se iba a separar de ella y quería pasar toda su vida a su lado.

FIN

Bueno aquí acaba espero que les haya gustado, esta empalagoso pero era el momento. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien aceptado.


End file.
